How Will I Know
by LilyDoll9
Summary: He stood there watching me with those amazing blue eyes,his hand stroking my cheek,making my skin burn under his touch.He's perfect,I thought as he leaned down and his lips almost touched mine, I closed my eyes instinctively and then he was gone.OSSconts


HI YOU GUYS, HERE'S THE STORY I WROTE FOR THE ONE SHOT CONTEST...

SPECIAL THANK YOU TO PEOPLE WHO TOOK THE TIME ON CHECKING IT OUT ;)

AND TO THE ONES WHO DIDN'T... WELL... -_- DON'T YOU GUYS BE SO LAZY! HAHAHA JUST KIDDING! LOVE YOU ALL!

* * *

HOW WILL I KNOW

_How can you hear the notes that where never played?_

_How can you long for the sun that has never risen?_

_How can you feel the warmth of the body you never touched?_

_How can you still see the face of who you never knew?_

_How can you miss someone you never met?_

The clouds where gray, not the normal shade, the sky seemed angry for any unknown reason and that made my way back home scary.

Will I get hit by a lightning?

Are my clothes going to get wet?

And the most important question of them all…are my shoes going to get all muddy and disgusting?

I couldn't stand it, it would be horrendous, a disaster! Don't get me wrong, I was not one of those stupid blonde bimbos who would die to get a dress that was ridiculously expensive and ridiculously horrible just because they had a "famous" name written on the tag.

No. I loved shopping, but due to my current economical state every penny I earned from my ridiculously underpaid job had to be spent wisely. I was able to pick just the right thing that made me look amazing without exceeding on my budget. I could pull it out in any outfit, and this is not me being cocky, I know my talent, I was born to be a fashion designer, to be ridiculously overpaid for my designs and to be the most successful woman on earth.

Yeah, that's me Alice Brandon.

Frustrated Fashionista, Struggling to follow my dream, living in a crappy situation, and oh yeah, how could I have forgotten, I work in a freaking coffee shop to afford design school.

A cold wind cut me off my internal complains and made me shudder as a thick drop of rain landed on my forehead.

_Uh-Oh that can't possibly be good._

I quickly searched for a place where I could hide from the inevitable storm that was about to fall.  
UGH! RAIN! Freaking terrible! Rain did not only got my clothes wet, it also made my hair look horribly frizzed and God knows how much I hate that, the second more than the first.

I found a tiny space behind a tall building, where there was kind of a splashboard just the second when the storm hit the floor. I tried to make myself smaller just to fit behind it without getting a single drop of water in my outfit.

I was starting to get a little uncomfortable in that tiny space when it had been about ten minutes and the storm was nowhere near to taking off. I sighed as I stared at other people running and trying to find another available space just like mine or people in their cars struggling to get to see something behind the thick layer of non-stopping flowing water that ran through their windshields. As I was staring at the view something caught my eye. A man in a black expensive looking car, who was apparently fighting with his radio shouting at it or something just as he almost hits another car, I could clearly see him curse at the situation in the moment he made a maneuver to avoid the collision, it was just fun.

His hair was blonde and in a wild mess, his face looked tough but at the same time innocent as a cherub's, his eyes where apparently a soft shade of blue. He seemed warm, even as mad as he was, and all of the sudden, too soon, he was gone, and I followed him with my eyes as until I could no longer see him.

I felt my heart beat a little faster as I thought of the man just that caught my eyes for about ten seconds and that I would probably never see again, it was a strange feeling and I couldn't understand it at all.

All of the sudden my vision started to get a little blurry and I felt as if I was about to faint. Everything was spinning and I couldn't make it stop, I closed my eyes and rubbed circles in my temples as I tried to get rid of the small headache I was getting.

A few seconds passed, maybe even a minute or two, as I slowly dared to open my eyes again. It was still raining and my heels where killing me, this storm better stop soon or I sure will … I will… I will nothing, what the heck can I do against a storm? "Stupid storm!"

As soon as those words left my lips, a shockingly strong wind hit me, taking with it my favorite red cashmere scarf.

"No you didn't!" I said as I ran following my scarf for a few blocks where the wind carried it. It finally came to a stop in the middle of the street and a stupid car ran through it.

A tear came out if my eyes as I stayed there in shock, staring at it, my most prized possession, my baby, the love of my life. I fell to the sidewalk and just let the rain drench me, sure, you already ruined my favorite scarf, what difference does it make if you go all the way with all my outfit? I argued with the sky.

As I stood there in shock, I felt the cold finally hit me and I came back from limbo. I didn't need to catch a cold, there's nothing I could do now, I told myself as I walked to a small coffee shop on the corner of the street.

The competition, but it will have to do, I'm sure my boss will understand that I'm actually not allying with the enemy, just using them, haha!

As soon as the door opened I welcomed the heat back into my body, I searched the room for a place to sit but they were all taken and people would just stare at me as if I had rabies or something just because my clothes where a little wet.

Well a _little wet_ was an understatement but still, there are no gentlemen around anymore, and they just looked away as if they didn't even notice I was _STANDING _there. A-holes!

I was so frustrated that I just leaned on the wall just glaring at anyone who dared to stare at me as if I had just came out from a circus show or something. It was a very entertaining thing to do, but I realized that the rain had just stopped: time to finally get home; I really really need some rest!

I yanked the door open in an attempt to get away as soon as I could but something blocked my exit. Just as I was about to go out, I hit something, hard, like a wall, what the hell?

I focused my eyes on what was in front of me, I could see a button, wait what? I looked up and found a warm smile directed to me.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" A very appealing southern voice asked me. I looked higher and those blue eyes were staring at me, he was talking to me.

React you silly! "Uhm. Yeah, thanks" I said feeling a little clumsy all of the sudden.

"You don't actually look so good miss, where were you going that you practically ran away anyways?" He asked and I actually almost melt when he sounded so concerned.

"I was just trying to get away from here, people around are just so rude."

He laughed at my comment and I felt embarrassed, he's people, he's around, and I think I just called him rude, what's going on with my brain? I'm like so confused!

_Apologize you dumbass!_

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, well I did, but I didn't mean you, you're kind of nice, not that I know you at all, but I'm sure you are… I mean... Hmm..." _OH MY GOD! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING EVEN HALF COHERENT! _"Ugh, I didn't even make sense, sorry"

He chuckled as I just felt my cheeks get heated with my embarrassment.

"Don't worry sweetheart, why don't you just join me for a cup of coffee though, you sure look like you need a hot cup of coffee, you're all wet and getting out there in this condition will probably make you catch a cold." He was so thoughtful!

"Ok, thank you, but I don't think there are any tables available though."

"Don't worry, I'll work something out"

"Kay, but I really don't think…" he cut me off.

"Shh… just watch and learn." He whispered.

"Sure, I guess it's worth the try, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Just stop questioning my technique!" He exclaimed a little desperate, maybe I was being a little annoying.

Maybe. Just a little.

He started walking towards one of the waitress'; he started talking to her, flirting, huh, men! They always think they can fool us with a little flirt here and there. Then he asked her something and I could clearly see the girl mouthing an 'I'm sorry'. I didn't want to say "I told you so" but I really told him so. The girl started walking away but he just called her back and said something else to which the girl just blushed in embarrassment as she took a long look at him, up and down, up and down… Just take a picture! It'll last longer bitch!

The guy cleared his throat and ran his hand through the blonde mess he called hair, looking slightly frustrated, huh, for a second I thought he seemed familiar.

The girl clearly got the point and looked away apologizing again, she turned signaling him to follow, he turned and signaled me to also follow.

No freaking way, he got us a table!

I quickly caught up with him as the waitress showed us to a table I was about to sit but hesitated when I remembered I was all wet, they would probably want to charge me for a new chair if I screwed this one up.

"What's wrong Mrs. Whitlock? Is there any trouble with the chair? How can I help you?"

Oookay, in which dimension did I just enter? The guy looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Uhm, it's just that my clothes are wet, I could mess up the chair."

"Nonsense, you're almost dry and I don't think they'll mind the chair getting a little wet." He said as he gestured me to sit.

"Yes Miss, please don't worry about it, I'll take care of everything." The waitress was just talking to me as if I was the Queen of England or something after she had been scowling at me when I came in.

"Okay, thanks" I slowly sat down, perhaps my face had a strange look, but hey, this whole situation was getting weirder by the second.

"May I take your orders or do you want me to give you a few minutes?"

"No, it's okay; I'll just have a latte, please"

"How about you Mr. Whitlock?

"I'll have the same" he said as the girl smiled and walked away.

"So… Mrs. Whitlock huh?" Oh my God, did I just say that? I'm such an idiot!

"Oh. I'm sorry about that, I just didn't find it worthy enough to correct her, it's no big deal." He hesitated "Although, I apologize if you feel somewhat offended."

Yeah, I'm officially an a-hole!

"No, no, that's not what I meant, I just, well, I was trying to imply that I'm being called by your surname and I don't even know your name." I said trying to somewhat fix it.

"Oh. Sorry, I'm Jasper Whitlock" He smiled warmly at me.

"I'm Alice Brandon, very nice to meet you Mr. Whitlock." I tried to smile back at him but he was just bedazzling me. I felt like a fourteen-year old talking to her crush.

"The pleasure is all mines Alice, and Please call me Jasper"

I almost sighed as I heard my name come out of his sexy mouth and his heart-stopping voice.

"Okay, Jazz" I said, determined to watch his reaction.

He just chuckled "Or that would be just fine too"

The waitress Irina just then appeared with our lattes, interrupting our entertaining talk.

"Here you go, call me if you need anything else; I'm at your service" As she was saying that she was leaning way too much into Jasper's direction. Beeyatch, and she thought we where Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock.

_Alice! Get a Grip! You've known this man for five minutes!_

Shoot, this is weird, why I'm I feeling like this towards a man I just met?

When she left we talked a bit more. Small talk. After a long time, we were already done with our drinks but we just kept talking and talking to the point that we couldn't stop laughing at each other's life anecdotes.

When we finally got to stop laughing my eyes traveled around the whole place, it was empty. "Holy mother of God! What time is it?" I asked seeing that the sky outside was dark and it was no longer raining.

Jasper just shrugged as he saw his watch. "Seven Forty five."

"Oh God, this place closes at six thirty, why are we still here?"

"Relax, they're doing me a favor."

"Relax? I mean, poor people, they work hard enough already and now they have to stay later because of us?" I asked a little preoccupied that they would somewhat get mad at us.

"You leaving already?" He asked as he saw me rising from my chair.

"Sure, let's give this people a break before they _give us a break_" I said sounding concerned.

He just laughed "Sure, I guess we'll catch up later"

I don't know why, but being apart from this man didn't sound as an interesting option. _I guess it's because I like him, I mean we have a lot in common._

"Why don't we have a little walk…? I mean… If you want to" I said trying to prolong our time together.

"Sure" He said as a smile played on the corner of his lips.

We picked our stuff and after he insisted on paying for my latte and wining the argument, we went for a walk. Seattle was not a city known for its beauty, there were always clouds threatening with rain, and everything was just hidden behind them, but tonight, after the storm, the sky was clear and you could see thousands of stars playing around in the dark blue almost black playground that was the sky.

We walked in silence for a while, not sure if breaking the silence would be as good as enjoying the comfortable silence as well.

In some point of the walk he stepped closer to me and took my hand in his. I felt a sort of tingle run through my body. Strange emotions this man made me feel.

I glanced at my phone's time, when I saw the time I internally growled, it was later than I thought. I had to go, I had to fill in with my everyday routine, which practically forced me to go home and get some rest before I had to wake up and do the same thing I did every other single day.

"So, it's getting kind of late." I said reluctantly. I didn't want to make this moment go.

"Yeah, I figured so, but I didn't want to face the fact." He said as he smiled sadly.

I looked into his eyes and found myself drowning in their depth. They were filled with so much emotion, maybe just as much as my own, he didn't want to let go either.

_Do you believe in love at first sight?_

He slowly raised his hand until his fingers where mere millimeters away from my face. He looked at me as if he was asking for permission. I just closed my eyes, letting him know that it would be alright.

He cupped my face in his hands as he leaned forward. _He is going to kiss me._ I felt my heart flutter at that thought. I felt him come closer and closer until I felt his breath on my face, so sweet. I closed my eyes tighter in anticipation just as I felt that his lips were about to collide with mine.

Suddenly a gush of wind hit me and I couldn't feel his hands on my face anymore, I couldn't feel his breath, and I couldn't feel his warmth anymore.

Confused, I opened my mind and was surprised to find… Nothing.

I was by myself, leaning against a wall behind a splashboard and a lot of rain falling down, I was running my fingers against my temples and I had a small headache.

_I was dreaming. I was Hallucinating. I'm probably crazy._

As those words ran through my mind, I could feel the air rush away from me. I couldn't breathe properly, and my heart was beating so fast that it felt like it hurt.

A few tears trailed down my cheeks as I realized that I had just been imagining everything, nothing had been real. I tried to look for my scarf, but I couldn't find it, I wasn't even wearing it.

_Probably it really flew away with the wind._

I looked down to my feet, wondering why my heels weren't killing me anymore; when I found out I was wearing flats.

_My mind's playing tricks on me._

The rain slowly started to come to a stop, but I couldn't find it in me to care, I just felt as if I was missing a part of myself.

I walked back to my apartment to find my dog chewing on one of my favorite pair of shoes, but I couldn't find it in me to care either, I just needed some rest, my mind felt so damn exhausted.

_Yeah, exhausted from playing with my sanity._

I cursed as I fell into bed not bothering to even change my clothes. I fell asleep almost instantly.

The rest of the week passed almost in the same routine. School, part-time job, home, feel crappy about myself, sleep.

On Friday morning, I walked over to my closet and chose an outfit as mechanically as the days before and I laid it on my bed. I took a long shower as I saw that I had plenty of time, but when I came out I was actually running late, and when I came into my room, little fluffy had managed to get on my bed and attacking my clothes, there was a chewed shoe lying across the room and my white button down shirt was lying in shreds while the pants where still on her mouth.

"Fluffy! What the hell?" I yelled at her in frustration.

I had so little time to get ready that I skipped the lecture and went straight to the closet to throw anything on that seemed like proper clothing. I don't know how I managed but in ten minutes I was leaving for school already, this was my last semester and I couldn't afford getting a minute late, not even consider missing a class.

When the day was finally over and I was walking back home, I felt soft drops of rain fall, so I quickly managed to get to the same spot under the building I had found days before that was as good as a shelter.

When I walked over I had some sort of sense of déjà vu, but I didn't think about it much as I was trying to escape from the rain. I pressed myself against the wall once again and stared at the view, everyone was starting to run as the rain's intensity rose.

I was lost deeply in thought as I saw something that caught my eye. A man in a black expensive looking car, who was apparently fighting with his radio shouting at it or something just as he almost hits another car, I saw him curse at the situation as he made a maneuver to avoid the collision, and I just chuckled.

He looked familiar, where had I seen him before?

I tried to force my brain to remember, but I came out blank.

_Déjà vu._

Jasper Whitlock.

Realization hit me. _HE'S THE ONE I DREAMT OF._

Was this really happening?

Had it been a dream?

Then my scarf went flying with the air.

I saw this coming. I felt this happening before. _My heels were killing me._ Had I been dreaming? _No, I had I vision._

He's real.

I ran, I didn't care if I got wet, or if my outfit got ruined, or if my favorite scarf was now just shreds. I ran towards the small coffee shop.

I found a place by the door, where I could see everyone and only a few could see me; there was a big plant by my side.

_I hope he's real, I hope he shows up._

I waited there for about half an hour. Nothing, he wasn't there. I was about to give up when the door opened once again revealing messy blonde curls and a tall man with big blue eyes.

He looked around the place as if he was looking for something.

I stepped behind him. "Looking for someone" I asked.

He didn't look my way. "Hum, no I just felt like I had to come here or something, I don't know it was actually a weird feeling."

I just chuckled

He sighed desperate. "Ugh! I don't know why I'm telling you this! You're a stranger."

I smiled, he still didn't look my way. "Because you'll love me someday" I said with a knowing tone. I knew this was pushing little too much, but I couldn't help it.

He turned around as to glare at me for being so nosy, but his eyes softened as he stared deeply into my eyes. He smiled. "And you are?"

"Alice Brandon" I replied with a shrug. "Nice to meet you mister Whitlock" I winked at him.

"How do you, why do you… what?..." He tried to ask, but no coherent words came out.

I laughed. "You'll see, I too, felt the strange pull to come here, for unknown reasons"

"Yeah me too…" He said. Still incoherent. He couldn't form any phrases.

"Oookayy" I said, a little confused by his attitude. He seemed like he was in charge in my vision and now he's just, _there._

"Now what?" He asked after a few minutes of just staring at me with that confused look on his face.

"Now what?" I repeated his words sarcastically.

He nodded.

"Now you kiss me silly" I said as I smiled, hopefully he didn't think I was crazy.

"You have no idea how much I was wishing that that was your reply" He murmured as he came closer to me and our hearts went into an uncontrolled marathon of un-normal beating. _Yeah, I could hear his too._

He leaned even closer and closed the distance between us. His lips gently touched mine as he kissed me in a very romantic movie kind of way and slowly deepened the kiss until it was pure passion.

_HE TOOK ME TO THE CLOUDS ABOVE. _

He slowly pulled away.

"Well the hello, future Mrs. Whitlock" he said with a grin on his face.

"You know, you're gonna be stuck with me for a long long time dear" I said teasingly.

"Good" He sighed as he touched my forehead with his, leaving the whole world out of our little bubble.

_Do I believe in love at first sight?_

_Of course I do._


End file.
